Waiting for Hope
by JJKMagic
Summary: When, after years spent searching for Lightning, Snow finally returned, he couldn't find his betrothed. But he found someone else instead... SNOW/HOPE. YAOI, LEMON.


So that's surely not what my readers expected me to post next but I was just so disappointed as I noticed that I couldn't find any good Final Fantasy XIII fics about Hope (**if you know any good HopeXLightning/HopeXSnow fanfics, please tell me**^^) , I just had to write this~

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, all belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting for Hope<strong>

_The moment he joined their group, Snow knew he was fond of the boy._

_As he could see the newly regained hope in his eyes for the first time, he knew he really liked the boy._

_When, in the face of danger, he called out the name of the person most precious to him…_

_"Hope!"_

… _he was still denying that he had feelings for the boy that went deeper than friendship and his instinct to protect him._

-.-.-

_All of the others were asleep when he first kissed him._

_His lips were soft, the kiss innocent and Snow couldn't bring himself to change that. The way they kissed that night was too natural…_

_"I love you."_

_The silver-haired boy's eyes widened as he told him what he was able to admit to himself for the first time._

_"S-Snow…"_

_But in his eyes there was so much surprise and confusion and happiness and love…_

_that Snow simply knew…_

-.-.-

_They would meet when the others were asleep…_

_He sat, face to face with his lover. They kissed and for the first time Snow allowed his tongue to explore the moist cavern offered to him._

_Hope was rubbing against his crotch and to say it didn't turn him on would be a lie but Snow was strong enough to stay in control._

_"We shouldn't be doing that that… I can wait until you're ready."_

_"But I am ready!"_

_He shook his head softly._

_"You're so mean!" Hope pushed away from him and ran._

_Inwardly, Snow smiled… He was oh-so-adorable._

_During nights like these he was_ masturbating_, not "jacking off". Because that would only taint the image of his innocent lover in his head._

-.-.-

_And he had to thank God that Serah never noticed because he just didn't know what he would've said to her._

_He had never considered himself gay but the moment he fell for Hope, he knew he had fallen hard._

-.-.-

_As the final decision had to be made, it was probably a quirk of fate that he was with the ones he loved._

_And as he decided to search for Lightning, he promised Serah that he wouldn't return without her._

_As years passed and he finally returned he noticed he couldn't find his betrothed anymore, instead he found someone else, or rather _he_ found him…_

X X X

"You're back. I've been waiting for you."

Snow stopped in his movements, the door to his current shelter that he had fortunately found in the city not even fully closed as he was suddenly addressed.

"Hope. I didn't know you're here."

"But I am and I will be for the whole week."

The man that was smiling at him was no child anymore but still small enough to have to look up at him.

"Did you find Lightning?" he asked.

"No, I will have to go back tomorrow-"

"You need to rest, Snow! Lightning will return eventually but if you keep going like that you'll tire yourself out before that happens!"

"Hope…"

"Believe me," Hope smiled reassuringly. "I made something to eat," he added casually and Snow's eyes wandered to the table completed with two plates.

"Without knowing if I would come…" the blond stated emotional.

A faint blush covered Hope's cheeks.

"If you wouldn't have come I would simply have reheated and eaten it tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, you little-" Snow pounced on him, embracing him in a tight bear hug along with one of the tickle attacks Hope couldn't withstand.

"S-Snow…! Stop that!"

And Snow complied… unwillingly.

"Simply reheated it," he mocked him.

"I just don't like to waste food and besides, I'm always waiting for you to come back."

"Hope…" Snow almost purred before he kissed him and Hope immediately melted into the kiss.

"I love you," he murmured as his hand began travelling beneath the silver haired male's shirt.

"Snow! You have to eat," Hope suddenly protested, trying to free himself from the other's embrace.

"No. I want my dessert first," Snow decided and Hope couldn't do much but stumble backwards until his feet hit the bed frame and his lover pushed him onto the mattress.

Hope sighed softly at the blond's impatience but he didn't complain as he started undressing the both of them.

Snow got on top of him as soon as the last article of clothing was shed and was met with his lover's unwavering blue-green gaze.

"You want this, don't you?"

"Snow!"

So after all this time, little Hope was still embarrassed when asked that, Snow grinned.

It was only fair since the blond himself was still nervous every single time when he was with Hope.

And as he entered his lover with his finger he shared his pain but it got better as soon as he had two fingers inside him and moved them more freely to find his lover's sweet spot.

"N-no," Hope wound himself as the blond assaulted the sensitive bundle of nerves as soon as he found it.

"What? Don't you like that?" Snow asked, grinning.

"_Please_, Snow…!"

"Not yet."

He added a third finger for good measure _and_ to torture his lover just a little more... He withdrew them as Hope was fully erect and panting hard.

"Will you… turn around?" Snow asked softly.

Hope obeyed silently and got onto his knees and hands.

The blond positioned himself but didn't enter him immediately. Instead he teased the entrance, rubbing his length against it…

"_Snow!_"

"Getting impatient, aren't we?" he asked as he finally thrust into his lover, earning a loud moan from the silver haired male.

How long he had dreamt of being embraced by Hope in such an intimate way. He still couldn't believe that he was officially his lover now.

Snow pulled out slowly and thrust back in, hitting his lover's prostate every single time.

He didn't see much of his lover's face but enough to realize that Hope wasn't going to last long.

His moans filled the room as he was approaching his climax quickly and Snow closed his hand around the erect member.

Hope's breath hitched.

"Do you want to come? But I don't want you to cum yet."

And the moment his lover was about to release, he pressed down hard at the base of his cock. Hope moaned painfully.

"Just a little longer, my love," Snow breathed into his ear, leaning over his lover's delicate body as he continued to thrust into him.

Snow's hand wandered over his lover's back as he watched his face, the reddened face of his lover gasping for breath, saliva dripping from his lips.

"You're beautiful," he stated lustfully and felt his lover's shaft twitch violently as he did so.

"That's enough to make you come?" the blond asked amused and if Hope's face could've become any redder, it would have.

Snow kept thrusting into him. Once, twice… and as he finally released his lover's member from his grip, the moan that ensued was long and loud. Hope spilled his seed onto the bed sheets and his body would've pretty much slumped down if it wasn't for Snow keeping him upright.

His lover was panting and gasping with every thrust and his hips kept answering every move seemingly on their own accord.

Snow was lost in the feeling, Hope's responsiveness though he already tired himself out. But for some unknown reason the silver haired male turned his head around and their eyes locked.

"Do you like that?" Snow completely lost his rhythm as his lover suddenly asked that, patting his cheek.

"Soiling me inside, tainting me with your love… it turns you on, doesn't it?"

The blond almost did a double take as those words left his lover's lips.

"Fuck," he grunted out as he came violently and had to regain his breath before he could pull out of his lover.

"Hope!"

Said male had already covered his body to protect it from the cold and now chuckled amused at his lover's dumbfounded expression.

"You seemed lost in thoughts for a moment; I only wanted to remind you of who you're with."

"Oh yeah, I was lost in the thought that I still can't believe you're here with me right now."

"But I am and I have been for years," the silver haired male smiled softly.

"But I'll still never forget our first time," Snow replied affectionately.

"Me neither," Hope said softly, blushing…

And for a moment, only for a moment, it was quiet between them.

"Hope?"

"What?"

"Let me take you again, please?" the blond asked sheepishly.

His lover sighed tiredly.

"_Please_!"

"You're insatiable," Hope muttered but nonetheless removed the thin cloth covering his body and spread his legs for his lover.

But Snow paused, faced with the erect shaft right in front of him.

"You're hard," he remarked.

"And _so _are you."

And that was that. The blond saw no reason to wait any more and entered his lover carefully.

But he could already imagine the marks on his shoulders if Hope kept clinging to him like that though they hadn't even started.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked worried.

"I- I' m fine …oh!" He noticed the mistake himself, releasing his grip.

As his lover slowly began thrusting into him, Hope's hands, searching for something to hold onto, buried themselves in Snow's tousled blond hair.

Almost fearful the blond watched his lover for any sign that he was going to pull hard on it in discomfort but Hope was moaning softly and looked perfectly satisfied with the situation.

Watching him combing through his hair in contentment Snow was glad that he had waited for this boy to turn into a man, _his _man.

His body was perfect and his pretty, little ass his property…

"It's hot and sticky inside you…" Snow groaned.

Hope's eyes widened suddenly.

"Thought you were the only one who could talk dirty?" he grinned.

"You were the one- who started it," Hope defended himself, successfully suppressing a moan as Snow thrust into him midsentence, ignoring his lover's glare.

"Because I'm better anyway, my love."

"Stop teasing me!"

"But there are so many parts of you that didn't get enough attention today, for example", he said, licking over his lover's chest to his nipples, "those little rosy buds."

His tongue encircled one nipple, licking playfully over the tip.

"I want them to harden, showing their full bloom," he whispered seductively into his lover's ear. Hope whimpered between his moans as Snow could feel his nipples reacting to his ministrations.

He grinned, cupping his lover's ass, earning a surprised squeak.

"Or those cute, firm buttocks of yours," the blond said; the warning coming far too late for his lover as he continued squeezing the firm flesh that he loved pounding into. Hope felt rather uncomfortable as his walls clenched around his lover's cock without him being able to do anything about that.

"But do you know the most beautiful part of your body?"

Hope shook his head no, hoping his lover would simply stop with his teasing; the blond grinned.

"Your wonderful lips", he said, kissing them softly, "so delicate… and kissable."

He licked his lover's lips until they shimmered with his saliva, teasing the entrance and Hope with the desire for a longed for kiss that he wasn't going to fulfill yet.

Their bodies were already one, moving together in perfect synch even as Snow sped up, pounding his lover into the mattress until the poor bed squeaked under them.

And that's when Hope finally had enough. He opened his mouth, his tongue encircling his lover's…

His cry of "Snow!" was muffled as they deep kissed while they reached their climax together.

They lay in a pile of limbs, panting, regaining their breaths.

"Would you please move?" Hope asked who was pretty much buried under his lover's form.

The blond moved so his lover could breathe with less complication but still he didn't even break their intimate contact.

"I wanna stay like this…..just a little longer," he murmured tiredly.

In the end Hope didn't know if Snow had even moved before he fell asleep but they would probably continue their "activities" in the morning anyway.

* * *

><p>Strange... the "X X X" pagebreak now looks like a "here starts the lemon"-warning though that absolutely wasn't intended xDD<p>

**But I could actually turn this into a little series if I wanted to **_**and**_** if I get enough feedback to see if the story is even worth it to begin with, so...**

**Please review!^^**


End file.
